1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade for use in a radial keratotomy procedure and, more particularly, to a blade for making an intrastromal incision within a cornea.
2. Description of Related Art
Radial keratotomy is a procedure first performed in the 1950's to achieve corneal flattening to correct myopia. Significant advances have been made since the mid-1970's with respect to corneal mapping, instruments and type and nature of incisions to be made to improve the vision of patients. Generally, four or eight evenly spaced incisions extending radially from a predetermined optical zone are made. To correct certain problems of astigmatism, a variety and number of transverse incisions may be made.
The main function of radial keratotomy is that of achieving corneal flattening to correct myopia; correction of astigmatism may also be achieved in appropriate situations. If the incisions extend into or are close to the optical zone, glare and distortion may be present. The degree of glare and distortion may also be a function of the degree of intensity of the ambient light. Generally, more effective corneal flattening is achieved the further into the optical zone the incisions are made but such intrusions may result in unacceptable side effects to the patient. Accordingly, the degree of correction to be made must be tempered by the overall benefit to the patient.